Last Performance
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Kurt goes back to the circus for one last performance. SET AFTER THE SECOND MOVIE


QUICK NOTE: / /= German spoken words  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
" When is he going to get here?"  
  
" Soon, Rogue."  
  
" He needs to hurry it up!"  
  
" Yes, I'm sure Kurt can read your mind from where he is and is running to get here on time just to satisfy your needs."  
  
" Don't act like you're not excited too!"  
  
Ororo turned to Rogue who was sitting on the kitchen counter and she smiled, " At least I can control my excitement, child."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and hopped down from the counter with a sigh, " Well, tell me when he gets here," she said leaving the room.  
  
Ororo nodded turning back to the door crossing her arms over her chest thinking quietly to herself.  
  
Kurt swung from branch to branch as if he was back in the circus on the trapeze. He laughed softly to himself swinging a complete circle before pushing himself off and performing two somersaults landing in a crouch in the middle of the school yard. His tail flicked once and he stood up a few drops of sweat on his brow as he headed for the kitchen door.  
  
When Kurt went to open the door Ororo opened it for him smiling. " Vhat is the smile for?" Kurt asked tilting his head to one side wary of a prank coming up.  
  
Ororo shrugged sitting on the table top, " Well, you'll find out soon enough," she said simply. She looked over at the hallway and she called for Rogue.  
  
" Ororo, you are plotting something," Kurt said is tail curling up a little and thumping on the table beside Ororo as if in warning, " I vant to know vhat it is before I get something sticky in my fur again!"  
  
Ororo laughed softly shaking her head, " Don't worry, Kurt. It's not a prank this time!"  
  
" Vell vhat is it?"  
  
" Rogue will show you!" Ororo said simply.  
  
Rogue came running in holding an envelope in one gloved hand. She smiled at Kurt and fixed her hair a bit holding out the envelope.  
  
Kurt looked at the envelope warily his hands on his hips, " What is going on vith you two?" he asked once more.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and tapped his nose with the envelope calmly, " You'll find out when you open the envelope!" she explained waiting for him to take it.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and he took the envelope using the tip of the spade on his tail to open it like a letter opener. He took out three tickets and looked at the two confused, " Vhat is this?" he asked.  
  
" Read them," Ororo urged unable to hide her smile.  
  
Kurt looked at the tickets, which looked familiar and he gasped softly at the German words; "Admit one to the Munich Circus, home to the Incredible Nightcrawler!" He looked at Ororo and Rogue a smile slowly creeping up. He wrapped his arms around both of them laughing happily his tail wagging wildly hitting the counter and table as it passed each time. " Danke! Danke, meine freunde!" he cried tears falling slowly. He suddenly stopped backing up, " But ve vill not be able to get there in time!" he said mournfully.  
  
Ororo shook her head, " Not if we take the Blackbird," she said.  
  
Kurt smiled wiping his eyes a bit with his tail, " Vhen do ve leave?" he asked.  
  
" Tomorrow morning," Rogue answered.  
  
" Then I vill go and get ready now!" Kurt said backing up further before teleporting away.  
  
Ororo laughed softly shaking her head as the smoke cleared away, " I'm glad we could make him so happy!"  
  
Rogue nodded smiling faintly over at Ororo.  
  
Kurt went through a carpet bag the tenth time to make sure everything was there. Ever since he had come to America he had not been able to send even a small message back to his family in Germany. During his stay he had bought presents for each member of the circus taking great care to make sure the gift fit the person. He smiled looking at the present he had bought for Amanda before he closed the bag up and went to bed his tail still unable to rest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ororo was woken up by a BAMF! and the smell of sulfur followed by Kurt grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently, " Vake up!"  
  
" Wha..?" Ororo yawned and pushed Kurt away a bit to look at the clock, " Kurt, it's four in the morning!" she cried.  
  
" But it vill take three hours to get there!" Kurt protested.  
  
Ororo growled and thunder rolled in slowly over the mansion, " Let me sleep! We're leaving at eleven!"  
  
" But."  
  
" Now!"  
  
" I."  
  
Ororo narrowed her eyes and lightning started to strike all around getting a bit too close to the mansion a few times, " Now!" she growled baring her teeth.  
  
Gulping Kurt teleported away.  
  
Sighing softly Ororo laid down and fell back asleep.  
  
Kurt appeared on the roof as the skies cleared up and he crouched down over the ledge looking down at the woods. His tail swayed lightly to and fro following the night breeze. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep still crouched down looking like a blue furred gargoyle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
" Kurt? Kurt, wake up!"  
  
With a soft snort Kurt woke up Rogue still gently shaking him, " Vas?"  
  
" It's eleven thirty!" Rogue said.  
  
Kurt got to his feet in a flash and he teleported into his room getting his small briefcase and carpet bag and he teleported once more to where the Blackbird rested the hatch wide open. He smiled boarding the jet and he slipped the briefcase into the cargo hold keeping the carpet bag beside him.  
  
Ororo boarded and smiled at Kurt taking a seat at the controls. Rogue came in a moment later and buckled up beside Kurt smiling as the Blackbird started up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
To be more accurate with the time; they got there in three and a half hours because Ororo had a hard time looking for a secluded place to land the Blackbird having to make do with a forest instead. When they were out Kurt's tail betrayed his joy moving like a dog's to and fro.  
  
" Vhat are ve vaiting for?" Kurt asked looking over at them hands on his hips.  
  
" Wait just a minute! We need to hide the Blackbird better than this you know," Ororo laughed. She made a thick mist cover up the Blackbird before turning back to Kurt, " Now we can go."  
  
Kurt teleported swiftly with his bags before coming back for Rogue and then Ororo having brought them behind an old boulder near where the circus was camped smiling happily.  
  
" Why did you bring us here and not closer to the camp?" Rogue asked.  
  
" I vant to surprise them," Kurt explained smiling, " Ve vill meet up later, ja?" With that, he teleported with his bags once more.  
  
He reappeared crouched down in the bleachers hidden easily in the dark as he watched two of his old partners; Josef and Sven, practicing their tricks on the trapeze with the net underneath.  
  
Josef was performing a somersault and when Sven forget to push the trapeze to him, he fell onto the net with a startled shout.  
  
/ Sorry,/ Sven apologized climbing down.  
  
Angrily Josef climbed out stumbling a bit, / Idiot! How could you forget again?! Kurt wouldn't have forgotten to push the trapeze over!/  
  
/ Think of it as pay back for forgetting back at a performance in Berlin two years ago!/ Kurt said walking up ignoring their surprised looks, / Remember? I had to teleport Sven back up and pretend it was all part of the act!/  
  
/ Kurt?!/ Josef asked in disbelief.  
  
Kurt rested his hands on his hips, / Do you know anyone else with a tail and blue fur with glowing eyes? If so, I will simply leave and won't even think of coming back!/  
  
The two burst into laughter and clapped Kurt hard on the back almost bowling him over, / Where have you been?! We thought you were going to be back in at least a month's time! Margali and Amanda cancelled shows and everything!/ Sven said.  
  
/ Where are they?/ Kurt asked.  
  
/ In your trailer of course,/ Josef answered, / They've been keeping it just the way you left it hoping you would come back!/  
  
Kurt smiled his tail curling up, / Tell the others that if they see a woman with white hair and a girl with a white stripe in her brown hair; they are friends of mine and can go as they please,/ he said. He gave Josef and Sven their gifts, matching boxing gloves for when they had a fight and laughed taking his leave waving after them as they donned the gloves and promptly started to beat each other with them.  
  
When Kurt reached his old trailer he smiled faintly his tail swishing softly. Slowly he walked up and he pushed the door lightly open making sure to be silent. He poked his head inside and saw Margali and Amanda sitting on his bed looking through a small photo album in silence. He crept inside and simply stood there watching them. When a minute passed he cleared his throat loudly his tail swaying a bit in impatience.  
  
Margali looked up and froze seeing Kurt. She stood up and walked up to him slowly resting a hand on his furry cheek almost in disbelief that this was her Kurt.  
  
Kurt smiled resting a hand over hers, / I came back, mother,/ he said softly looking over at Amanda who stood slowly looking at him. Kurt shrugged a bit looking at the both of them acting as if he was hurt his tail drooping, / Why isn't anyone saying anything? Have you two become mutes since I last was here?/ he asked.  
  
The two hugged him fiercely making his tail stick up and tremble a bit. Amanda laughed and she slapped him lightly across the face, / Where have you been you demon?/ she demanded.  
  
Kurt sighed rolling his eyes, / It is a long story but right now I only wish to give you the gifts I bought in America!/ he said as they all sat down on the bed. He looked through the bag and he took out a box giving it to Margali. When she opened it she saw it was a dagger with a jeweled hilt the blade etched with the patterns of the Winding Way. / I thought you would like it since it has the Winding Way symbol on it,/ Kurt explained.  
  
/ It is lovely, my son,/ Margali said kissing his cheek.  
  
/ What about me?/ Amanda asked.  
  
Kurt laughed softly and he looked through the bag and he looked at her with surprise and horror, / I forgot to get you a gift,/ he said sadly.  
  
Kurt burst into laughter as Amanda pounded on his arm which he held up in defense, / Forgot my ass!/ she laughed.  
  
Kurt smiled and he gave her a small velvet box. When she opened it she took out a golden necklace with an emerald shaped like a heart hanging from it. Kurt gagged softly as she hugged him tightly around the throat burying her face against his neck. He lightly tapped her shoulder with his tail, / I would like to breathe please,/ he said.  
  
Laughing softly Amanda let go and looked up at him, " Does this mean you're going to stay with us?" she asked.  
  
Kurt's smile faded a little and he sighed a bit looking away. He looked through the window and he saw Ororo and Rogue and he smiled weakly, / I think now is the time for us to talk about that,/ he said standing up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Every member of the circus including the animals sat in the main tent with their gifts Kurt had given them listening as Kurt, Ororo, and Rogue told them what had occurred back in America concerning Stryker and the near attempt Kurt had made on taking the life of the president.  
  
" So, to make sure you are all safe I cannot stay here anymore vhere there are too many eyes that are looking for me," Kurt explained to the saddened group.  
  
" But who vill help us vhen it is time to move?" Orlin the strong man asked.  
  
Kurt smiled weakly, " You vill have to do that on your own now," he said.  
  
" I don't understand," Margali said, " If this happened in America then von't keeping him there put him in even more danger? Ve travel all the time und it vould not be so dangerous for him."  
  
" But you can't move that fast if a vild mob of people are after me, mother. It is for the best that I go. Too many people are after me und it vould be vrong to stay und put your lives in danger for my own," Kurt said.  
  
Kardein, the ring master snorted, " If it came to a fight ve could fight hard for you," he said.  
  
" There is no argument here," Kurt said, " I am going back vith Ororo und Rogue back to the mansion vhere I vill be able to stay hidden from people who vould hurt me und you."  
  
" Vhat Vill Kurt be doing in this mansion of yours in America?" Amanda asked Ororo.  
  
" He will be able to teach children like him to have self control of their abilities and not be ashamed of what they are," Ororo said, " He will do many children lots of good in times like these."  
  
Margali stayed in silent thought for a moment looking over her adopted son and she nodded a bit with a sigh, " All right then, Kurt. You can go vith them but, on one condition," she said sharply with a faint smile.  
  
" Vhat is that?" Kurt asked tilting his head to one side.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ororo sat in the bleachers beside Rogue looking around at all of the people crowded together in the tent talking excitedly to each other in German. " I didn't know Kurt was so popular here," she said  
  
Rogue laughed holding the Bamf doll she had bought nodding a bit, " He's even got his own little doll!" she said looking at the cuddly version of Kurt in her arms. She laughed softly shaking her head.  
  
The lights slowly dimmed down and the ring master stood under the spotlight his arms raised over his head for silence, / Ladies and gentlemen! The Munich Circus is proud yet saddened to announce that our mascot; the Incredible Nightcrawler, will perform one last time tonight for you before he goes into retirement!/ Loud applause roared out and the ring master waited for it to die down for a moment before continuing, / Now without further ado; the Incredible Nightcrawler with Firefly!/  
  
The spotlight rose up and landed on Amanda who stood waving at the crowed dressed in a fire red leotard her hair in a tight braid against her back. She grabbed the trapeze and swung forward grabbing the waiting bar with her knees holding on tightly with her arms spread out as she swung upside down. Her face became afraid as her legs grew weak and she started to fall her arms flailing around helplessly.  
  
The spotlight rose up to a small ramp in the corner the only thing seen being yellow eyes. Kurt stood up dressed in a white leotard and a red headband and he charged forward leaping off the edge and falling like a bullet straight for Amanda. He wrapped his tail around her middle and teleported away swiftly. They came back standing side by side on the swinging trapeze pausing as the crowd applauded.  
  
Kurt picked Amanda up gently and lightly tossed her onto the ramp before he started to make the bar swing higher and faster by shifting his weight and tail. When he was done he wrapped his tail around the bar and he fell backwards holding on tightly.  
  
Amanda leapt forward and caught his hands tightly as they went back and forth like a pendulum. Kurt gave her enough of a push for her to let go and she performed two somersaults before grabbing the bar with ease.  
  
The two swung the bars towards each other Kurt crouched down and Amanda standing before they leapt at each other. Kurt placed his arms and tail around her middle in a tight embrace and they plummeted like a rock. A second before they hit the ground Kurt teleported away.  
  
The two were gone for a long period of time and the crowd became worried when Kurt and Amanda suddenly appeared standing on the ground in the spotlight their arms raised up to take the applause in.  
  
When the show was over Ororo found Kurt with Amanda laughing happily and she felt a pang of regret. Kurt looked up and he smiled at her placing his tail around her middle and giving her a light hug, " Did you like the show?" he asked.  
  
" Yes, you are both very skilled on those trapeze. I almost feel jealous, " Ororo nodded with a smile.  
  
Kurt smiled and he shivered suddenly when Amanda rubbed the fur on his arm the wrong way. " Excuse me," he said to Ororo before he chased after Amanda swearing in German as she laughed and gave him a run for his money all over the camp grounds.  
  
A farewell party was thrown for Kurt and there wasn't a moment when he wasn't being patted or slapped on the back with an added kiss or two from the ladies. When he went to sleep he was drunk with circus brew but very happy to have come back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
" Are you ready?" Ororo asked looking over at Kurt after she checked the bags in the cargo hold.  
  
" Almost," Kurt said over his shoulder. He turned back to Margali with a smile, / I will make sure to write often,/ he promised.  
  
Margali sighed softly and smoothed out his clothes and the fur on his arms lightly, / You had better, Kurt. If you don't, I will cast a spell on you for sure!/  
  
Kurt laughed softly, / I will make a note to remember that!/  
  
Margali rested a hand on his cheek looking up at him, / Make sure you help those children as best as you can,/ she said, / In times like these they could use all the help they can get with foolish people in charge!/ She took out a small polished stone the color of the sky and she pressed it into the palm of his hand, / Keeps this stone with you at all times. I've cast a spell on it that will help you when you're in danger and let you remember where your family is,/ she explained.  
  
Kurt nodded and he hugged her gently closing his eyes for a moment to hold back his tears. He kissed her forehead and turned to go when Amanda pulled on his tail gently. / Yes?/ he asked looking over at her with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
/ Take this with you,/ she said holding out a bag, / Open it when you get back home too or I'll tie a knot into your tail so hard you'll never be able to get it out./  
  
Kurt took the bag with his tail and he smiled hugging her and kissing her cheek, / I hope we see each other again,/ he said gently. With that he walked away to where Ororo waited by the Blackbird. He waved good-bye once more before they flew off.  
  
As they flew back to the mansion Ororo noticed that Kurt was looking out the window sadly not saying a word to her or Rogue his tail barely moving except for a soft tapping against the floor with the tip.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
When they got back to the mansion Kurt took his things and teleported to his room without a word and he put away the briefcase. He took the bag Amanda gave him and he teleported to the roof sitting down and opening it to look inside. His eyes grew watery and small tears fell down his cheeks plopping gently on the stone ground. He took out a doll that was a witch in a purple hat with a broom and a silly little smile with a small note attached to it by a silken ribbon. He read the note and he closed his eyes as more tears fell the message being one of kind words and a few spells that he could use.  
  
" Did you love her?"  
  
Kurt wiped his eyes with his tail and he looked over his shoulder at Ororo as she walked up and sat down beside him her eyes sad. He sighed looking at the doll, " Ve vere like brother und sister even though ve did not share the same blood," he explained.  
  
" But did you love her?" Ororo repeated.  
  
Kurt met her eyes and he nodded a little, " Just a little, ja," he said.  
  
" Do you want to stay with them?" Ororo asked, " We could go back."  
  
" I cannot stay, you know that," Kurt said his tail swaying a little. He looked at her with a faint smile and he rested a hand on her cheek, " Besides, Amanda und I are only step-brother und step-sister now. Ve have grown from each other vhen it comes to love," he said shrugging a bit.  
  
" Why?"  
  
Kurt leaned forward and he rested his lips against Ororo's in a gentle kiss his tail wrapping around her middle and pulling her in a little closer. When he ended the kiss he looked into her blue eyes smiling exposing his white fangs, " Because I have found a new love in my life," he said softly his eyes half closed.  
  
Ororo leaned forward slowly and their lips met once more as the two stayed on the roof for the rest of the day the only other witness being the stuffed doll. 


End file.
